


Третий раз — счастливый

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка не пытка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Третий раз — счастливый

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Third Time's the Charm](http://akicrack.livejournal.com/27415.html) авторства akicrack.  
> Разрешение получено.

В первый раз она заворачивала подарки. Он встал рядом на одно колено, держа над их головами веточку омелы, и она со смехом отпихнула его локтём.  
— Я занята, — заявила она, видя, что он нахмурился. — Знаешь, ты мог бы мне помочь, например.  
Во второй раз она пекла — запах мясного пирога заглушил пряный аромат омелы, и Линкара обнял её одной рукой за талию, другой держа над ними веточку. Она закатила глаза, стряхнула его руку и провела пальцем по его щеке, оставив белую мучную дорожку.  
— Занята, — вновь заявила она, вернувшись к миске с тестом. Он постоял немного, затем, быстро протянув руку, загрёб себе немного теста пальцем и сбежал, когда Лиз погрозила ему лопаткой.  
В третий раз он подкрался незаметно.  
Свет из окна ударил её по глазам, и она, нахмурившись, откатилась в сторону, пытаясь отвоевать себе ещё пару минут сна. Её пальцы что-то нащупали на подушке, и, открыв глаза, она обнаружила рядом веточку омелы — и улыбающегося Линкару.  
— Придурок, — Лиз прикрыла глаза рукой, — ты невыносимый, очаровательный придурок.  
— Ты не занята, — заявил он, и она лишь страдальчески вздохнула.  
— А тебе, — сказала она, придвинувшись к нему и нежно его поцеловав, — никогда не нужна для этого омела.


End file.
